The invention relates to a pants hem guard. In particular, the invention is a guard that is attached to the back of a shoe and holds a pants hem in place, above the heel of the shoe.
The present fashion styles include pants that have a longer length. In particular, extra baggy, long pants have become stylish. When walking while wearing this type of pants, it is common for the hem or cuff of the pants to get caught under the heel of a person""s shoe. Besides causing the pants to get dirty from dragging on the ground, it is also possible for the hem of the pants to be ripped. Once ripped, it is often necessary to discard the garment.
Thus, there exists a need for a guard that serves to protect the hems of a pair of pants having a longer length than the average pants. Such a guard may be attached to the back of a pair of shoes and then used to hold the hem in place. While this type of device may prevent the hem from falling under a wearer""s shoe, it is important that the front of the pants are allowed to drape in a natural fashion.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved pants hem guard for attachment to a shoe. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved pants hem guard which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a pants hem guard, for attachment to a shoe, having a frame with a U-shaped inner portion and a U-shaped outer portion, and a clip insert attached to the outer portion of the frame. The outer portion has two ends attached to a rear surface of the clip insert. A pair of horizontal members connect the inner and outer portions so that the frame is one continuous piece. The guard is attached to the back portion of a shoe, with the clip insert remaining on the outside of the shoe just above the shoe heel. A pants hem is tucked behind the clip insert and keeps the hem above the shoe heel.
It is an object of the invention to produce a pants hem guard that protects the bottom of a pair of pants from damage. Accordingly, the guard is designed to fit within any pair of shoes having a back portion and serves to hold the hem of the pants in place above the shoe heel.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a pants hem guard that is inconspicuous and does not interrupt with the natural drape of the pants. Accordingly, the guard is barely visible when in place, with only the clip insert extending over the pants hem. Further, since the clip insert only holds the back portion of the pants hem, the remainder of the hem is interrupted.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.